Cantina-Hopper's Guide to the Galaxy
About CHGttG Cantina-Hopper's Guide to the Galaxy is a publication written by Lodane Erisian. It was written as a compilation of galaxy-wide cantina reviews. Painstaking detail was taken, by Lodane, to map-out and describe everything possible about a venue. Due to her colorful past, Lodane had a unique position and perspective to map out and critique all the watering-holes this spiral has to offer. However, limited clearance in Imperial space forced some of the information to be gathered via agency. The personal information revealed, by the author, paints a picture of a lonely spacer. Lodane makes wild claims about having married a Jedi consulate, had a child with her (with biological help from another Jedi), and been abandoned. Much of this is revealed in the chapter about Hoth, where Lodane claims to have met her Jedi wife and also the place she roamed in solitude after the alleged abandonment. Critics suggest that no public records could be found to support these claims. CHGttG was immediately controversial. Lodane is an unabashed Grey Gabaki smoker, and oft made mention of this while writing about being in one cantina or another. Many rumors circle her about possible connections to spice smuggling. Additionally, the reviews were written in a very train-of-consciousness manner which was met with polarized views in the literary world (from "Awful" to "Avante Gard"). It's been said that she spends much more time describing and interacting with Droids opposed to other beings... possibly indicating some social disorder. It should also be noted that Lodane is prejudiced against any beings that do not speak Basic (and are not Droids) and did not attempt to veil her distain. This matter was further complicated by the Forward of the book, written by Sibek Korin (brought on-board for celebrity value only), in which the author refers to himself in the third-person, makes many offensive statements about women and aliens, and offers very little insight into the contents beyond. The offenses that got it taken off the public market, however, were claims from the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire that the publication discussed (at length) many classifed details about planets and operations that were not (at the time) public knowledge. Section Aurek: Snobby Core Worlds Coruscant The Drunkard's Vote Cantina ... Dealer's Den Cantina ... Silent Sun Cantina ... Dancer's Quarters (Migrant Merchant's Guild HQ) ... Alderaan Shining Star Cantina Balmorra Farnel Outpost Cantina Sunken Sarlaac Cantina Empire Side Republic Side Tython Jedi Temple Cantina Ord Mantell Avilatan's Rest Cantina The Republic Fleet Fleet Cantina VIP Lounge Gav Daragon Command Deck Cantina The Esseles Port Nowhere Corellia Shipwright Cantina Gilded Descent Cantina Section Besh: Slimy Hutt Space Nar Shaddaa Slippery Slopes Cantina GSI Cantina Club Ufora Hutta Quesh Headquarters Cantina Makeb Voss Section Cresh: Scary Imperial Territory Taris Olaris Mess Hall Korriban Oricon The Imperial Fleet Fleet Cantina VIP Lounge Section Dorn: Out on the Outer Rim Tatooine Anchorhead Cantina Tookreek Cantina Hoth Aurek Base Cantina White Maw Private Cantina Belsavis Prison Administration Cantina Section Esk: Distant Dives Ilum CZ-198 Category:Publications Category:Cantinas Category:Republic Cantinas Category:Imperial Cantinas Category:Banned Works